


Best. Friends. Ever.

by EvanesDust



Series: Stiles and Derek Sitting in a Tree, F U C- Whoa! Let's Not Be Inappropriate, mmmkay? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: “Sorry. I lost my friends or I should say they left me.”“I can’t find my brother either, lost him in the crowd.”“Oh. What’s he look like?”“6ft, dark hair, green eyes… handsome, I guess.” She pulls out her phone and pulls up a pic. “Here, this is what he looks like. What about your friends? Maybe I’ve seen them.”Stiles looks at the phone and gapes at the photo. Handsome is an understatement, he thinks to himself. “Forget about them. Your brother’s more important. Shouldn’t let him wander around all alone.”





	Best. Friends. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](https://sterek3026.tumblr.com/post/179936016050/familiaranonymous-lets-find-your-tall-dark#notes)
> 
> What even is a 'comma'? As always all mistakes are my own.

He hates his friends. Stiles looks around. Where did they go, he thinks to himself. He walks through the crowd muttering to himself, ‘stupid, I said I’d be right back.’

“Are you okay?”

He turns to the sound of the voice. He’s met with a girl who looks at him quizzically. “Sorry. I lost my friends or I should say they left me.”

“I can’t find my brother either, lost him in the crowd.” 

“Oh. What’s he look like?”

“6ft, dark hair, green eyes… handsome, I guess.” She pulls out her phone and pulls up a pic. “Here, this is what he looks like. What about your friends? Maybe I’ve seen them.”

Stiles looks at the phone and gapes at the photo. Handsome is an understatement, he thinks to himself. “Forget about them. Your brother’s more important. Shouldn’t let him wander around all alone.”

The girl chuckles. “Cora.” She extends her hand. 

“Stiles.” He says as he shakes her hand. “Where were you last? We can scan the crowd.” 

They walk through the mass of people who are watching the different concerts, searching. He scans every face, seeing neither his friends nor Cora’s brother. They exchange numbers and split up so they can cover more ground.

It’s a few minutes before he realizes he should find something to climb to get height and see above the crowd. There’s a half wall to the side and if he can get up on the ledge that should be high enough. He makes his way over and tries to lift himself up. Maybe he should have done pull ups during gym because he only lifts about an inch off the ground, he groans in frustration. He tries once more and this time feels hands on his waist as he’s lifted and placed on the ledge. 

“There ya go. Ya good?”

Stiles stares down into green eyes alight with laughter. “Cora.” He whispers breathily. 

“Actually I’m Derek. You know my sister?”

“Uh, um.” Stiles stammers. The pictures really did not do this exquisite creature in front of him justice. He takes in the jeans, pulled taught over well muscled thighs, up to the tank that’s so tight it can barely contain the abs trying to hide beneath, and arms! Between the forearms and biceps, Stiles almost pops a boner thinking about being held up or pinned down by the godly figure before him. “Uh, uh.” He wants to form a thought, needs to make the words come out to answer the man, but as he looks across the broad expanse of chest and up to the stubbled cheeks, he gets lost in his reverie. His phone rings. “Shit, shit.” He jumps down from the ledge and fumbles in his pocket searching for the device. “Yes, Cora. She’s looking for you.” He sees her name flash on his screen. He answers the call, “Cora? Yes, I found him. Or he found me? By that half wall. No, to the left. Yeah we’ll wait.” He hangs up and looks back to Derek who has really, really lovely eyebrows that are quirked up at him. “Wow.” Now down at him. “Sorry, sorry. Yes, I know Cora. Kinda. Just met her. I was helping her look for you. That was her.” 

“So?”

“She’s on her way. Here. To us.” Get it together Stiles, he thinks to himself. “Gimme a minute. I mean you’re kinda.” He gestures wildly at Derek’s body. “I mean, how are you real?”

He’s being laughed at, Stiles is being laughed at. He sees the full body shudder that Derek produces at his words. It really wasn’t that funny. “I’m sorry. That was just- how am I real?” The man continues laughing. “You’re adorable.” 

Well that’s different, he thinks. He looks at Derek and sees his eyes sparkle and he has a wide smile showing teeth. Bunny teeth. Jesus. “I’m glad I could entertain you. Listen, your sister’s on her way here. So I can probably go now.” Don’t wanna, he thinks. “You’re good, right? Until she gets here.” Please say no, please say no.

“I’m good.” 

Well, shit. “Alright, well I’m gonna-”

“Do you have to?” He squints at the man. “Leave, I mean. Do you have to go?” He feels eyes rake over his body.

“Oh, uh.” He grips the back of his neck. “No, I- I don’t. I mean, not yet at least.” Oh damn, bunny teeth again. 

“Stiles?! Derek?!” He turns as Cora approaches from behind them. “There you are! What the fuck Derek?!” She jogs up and punches her brother in the arm.

“Ouch, geez, Cor! That hurt!” Derek rubs over the spot.

“That’s what you get for ditching me!”

“I didn’t di-”

“Thank you Stiles.” She says, talking over her brother. “Did you see your friends at all?”

“Friends?” He’s asked as he says, “No.” He turns to answer Derek. “Sorry, yeah. That’s how- I was actually trying to find my friends when I ran into Cora. Then she said she was looking for you so I offered to help.”

Cora sniggers. “Yeah, he thought you shouldn’t be left alone…”

Derek raises an eyebrow. Seriously, he could probably have whole conversations using those things. “I- I- you’re- listen-” He’s being laughed at. Again. He narrows his eyes. “Well if you’re gonna make fun of me for wanting to help, I’m just gonna go.” He gives a tiny huff and turns to walk away. 

He feels a hand grab his elbow. He’s spun and collides with a wall. A wall made of hard muscle. Derek. Damn, that should not be as hot as it is. “Don’t go.” He looks at the mouth that spoke the words. He licks his lips. Hungry for a taste. 

“Fine.”

Cora looks at him sheepishly. “Sorry Stiles. I wasn’t making fun of you.” 

He pushes away from Derek, reluctantly. He imagines his hands on that chest, splayed, as he pushes down onto his body, impaling himself on what is most likely to be the most glorious cock he’s ever seen. Mind, meet gutter. 

“So, Stiles?” He looks up at Derek.

“Sup?” 

“No, that’s- Is that your name? You never said.”

“Oh! Sorry, yeah, Stiles, my name. It’s Stiles. I’m Stiles.” Jesus fuck, he knows words and can speak a complete sentence, dammit.

There’s laughter to the side. Cora’s eyes flit between the men. “Well, now that I know you’re okay, let’s just agree to meet back here in, let’s say, an hour?”

“Where are you going?” Derek asks his sister.

“Anywhere else to avoid the stench of lust!” she cackles over her shoulder, already walking away.

There’s a pink tint on Derek’s ears. Oh!. And Derek thinks he’s adorable. Double oh! “Stiles.”

“So...” Stiles puts his hands in his pockets. 

“Did you want help?”

“With what?”

“Finding your friends?”

He probably shouldn’t keep forgetting about them. He doesn’t think they’d leave him at the park, but he is friends with assholes who ditch him when he uses the bathroom. He looks at the heavenly body before him. He should probably send his friends a card. Best. Friends. Ever. “Yeah, sure. Thanks.” 

The men walk along the perimeter, occasionally glancing at the throngs of people, but mostly watching each other and talking. They’re walking close. They didn’t start out that way, but soon it was arm brushing arm, then fingertips extending to leave a lingering touch, now each step has them swaying as they knock into each other. 

Stiles trips over a rock, but is saved by strong arms pulling him up and turning him. He grips the biceps and rights himself. “Thanks.” 

The arms don’t let go. In fact, they pull him closer. “Stiles?” Eyes scan his face. Hands are brought up, cupping his face. He sighs at the touch. “Can I- is this okay?” 

As he nods he feels a gentle press as soft lips meet his own. He feels a tingle throughout his body. He brings his arms up and around Derek’s neck, carding his fingers through his hair. He can feel Derek’s thumbs rubbing his cheeks. He feels a fire ignite, low in his body, and begin to spread. He licks at the seam of Derek’s lips, asking for permission to enter. He has to suppress a moan when he’s allowed. 

Body against body, Stiles can feel the entirety of Derek. Oh, gutter, it is most glorious indeed! A throat is cleared. Derek growls against his lips, appearing to not want to release him. Stiles has to break the kiss. He’s panting against Derek’s shoulder as he turns his head to view the intruder. 

Or intruders. Cora is there, surrounded by Stiles’ friends. “He-ey buddy.” He hears Scott say, the laughter apparent in his voice. “I see you made a friend.” 

“Ha ha Scott. Funny.” He turns around to face their audience. He feels Derek press against his back, stubble on the base of his neck. 

“Found your friends. Doesn’t seem like you were looking too hard.” Cora smirks.

“Cora.” Derek gives his sister an admonishing look. 

“I’m just saying Derek.” She laughs as checks her phone. “Are you done though? Could we leave? The band I like finished up.”

There’s a breath on Stiles’ face as Derek whispers the word ‘phone’ into his ear. He reaches into his pocket, fishes out his phone, and hands it to Derek. “Call me?” the man asks. He sees a new contact of Derek Hale pulled up on his screen. “Yes,” he whispers back. He spins to face the man and with one last kiss they let go. 

Derek and Cora leave him with his friends. He shoots out a quick text to Derek, ensuring the man now has his number. He sits with his friends watching another band when his phone vibrates. He thrums with excitement as he reads the incoming text, making a promise for tomorrow. He really does have the best friends ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> I've got a [Tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
